Si esto es un sueño
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Porque en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, nace la luz: a veces en forma de un hombre o una elfa... o quizás en un sólo ser que ambos ya estaban destinados a formar, gracias a su imperecedero amor. Eso eran Aragorn y Arwen. Una relación que no conoce de tiempo, ni barreras. Una unión que rememora los Días Antiguos, como bandera de esperanza para los habitantes de Arda...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Asimismo, la canción le pertenece al anime _Candy_.

* * *

 **SI ESTO ES UN SUEÑO**

 _No me despiertes, no me despiertes_

 _Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes_

 _Tú eres un príncipe, yo soy una princesa_

Un encuentro inesperado. Allí, bajo la sombra de los árboles de Rivendel, dos almas predestinadas a cruzar sus caminos. El hijo de la esperanza, la hija del crepúsculo.

Tan conscientes y a la vez inmersos en un sueño. Leyendas de romance que parecían renacer como las flores. Impulsados por un hado incierto, ambos se acercaron y empezaron a conversar. Dos extraños que sentían conocerse de mil vidas atrás. A los ojos de ella, un joven admirable. A los ojos de él, la encarnación de la belleza.

Lejanos en parentela y edad, pero cercanos de corazón. Aragorn y Arwen no lo sabían. Su destino estaba marcado desde aquel momento.

 _Entre el olor de las flores, meciéndonos_

 _Llevados por el viento, meciéndonos_

 _No me despiertes, no me despiertes_

 _Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes_

Días, semanas, meses, años. Las estaciones transcurrieron con lentitud. Una larga separación que, en el fondo de sus corazones, ambos sentían. Tiempos sombríos acechaban al mundo… pero en medio de la oscuridad, una luz los despertó.

Lo supieron al verse de nuevo. En la bella Lothlórien, testigo de aquel reencuentro. Aragorn y Arwen volvieron a sonreír, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Espíritus rebosantes en alegría, como si ningún pesar existiera. A los ojos de ella, un hombre en la cima de su madurez. A los ojos de él, la recompensa a su larga espera.

Tomados de la mano, olvidaron el mundo por un tiempo. En la florida Cerin Amroth, aceptaron su amor y se volvieron uno solo. Contra todo obstáculo, prometieron enfrentar la oscuridad.

 _Justo así, justo así_

 _Si esto es un sueño, sigamos justo así_

 _Tú eres galante, yo soy feliz_

Como alguna vez predijeron los altos elfos, la Sombra se hizo más cercana. El rumor de la más cruenta guerra se aproximaba a los refugios de antaño. Allí en Rivendel, las hojas caían como señal de una creciente desesperanza… pero no para ellos.

Siempre era así, cada vez que se cruzaban. Ni sus linajes tan distantes hacían mella en aquel sentimiento que los fortalecía. Las estrellas del firmamento colaboraron con su místico reencuentro, cerca de las fuentes de agua. A los ojos de ella, la sombra y luz de toda Arda. A los ojos de él, un bálsamo para la nueva carga sobre sus hombros.

No hacía falta un discurso para comprender la situación. Sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo. Con un beso casto, sellaron una frágil promesa de reunión. Aragorn sufrió en silencio, temiendo jamás volver a verla. Arwen se lamentó por dentro, pensando en su padre, a quien pronto abandonaría por seguir un futuro amargo.

 _Abrazada por ti, meciéndonos_

 _Nuestros dedos enredados, meciéndonos_

 _Justo así, justo así_

 _Si esto es un sueño, sigamos justo así…_

Largo tiempo oprimidos por las dudas, sacudidos por tormentosos vientos y malos augurios. Un año de penurias e incertidumbre. Uno expuesto al constante riesgo de muerte, una sobrecogida por la soledad. Quiso la voluntad de Eru que sus corazones se enardecieran y la chispa de una nueva mañana naciera.

Lo confirmaron el día tan ansiado de su unión definitiva. Allí, en las blancas torres de Minas Tirith, sus almas se reunieron en medio del júbilo y la victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro. A los ojos de ella, un gran guerrero, Rey y Señor de Hombres. A los ojos de él, la Reina más hermosa y digna de acompañarlo de por vida.

Más seguros que nunca, enlazaron sus manos y pronunciaron una vez más la promesa. El testimonio hecho matrimonio. La excelsa señal del comienzo de una nueva era. Juntos como debieron estar desde hace tiempo, contemplaron la Tierra Media en su gloria, jurándose repararla del oprobio. Anhelaron la vuelta de la paz.

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Si esto es un sueño, que sea para siempre_

 _Tú eres brillante, yo soy feliz_

Un hijo, cuatro hijas. Cinco retoños que decoraron sus vidas, junto al gobierno más pacífico que los Hombres atestiguaban. Aragorn y Arwen reinaron justos y pacientes, restaurando todo lo que alguna vez fue bueno en Arda. Y se sentían felices, aún con la certeza de su última y futura separación.

Ellos lo sabían, desde el momento que se juraron amor. Pero todo valía la pena, por aquellos efímeros instantes. Su convivencia lo compensaba, la alegría los llenaba cada día más. Nunca dejaron de admirarse: tan distintos y a la vez iguales. A los ojos de ella, un anciano de gran sabiduría y respeto inspirador. A los ojos de él, la eterna fuente de aquella juventud que menguaba en su ser.

Y el Crepúsculo, antes negado, volvió a aparecer. Aragorn partió a los confines del mundo por su voluntad. Arwen aceptó su más desgarrador destino: no permitiría que sus hijos la siguieran en su tristeza. Los miró por última vez, antes de marcharse a Lothlórien, segura y feliz de que su legado sobreviviría en ellos. ¿Cruel Ilúvatar? ¡Jamás! La elfa de cabellos negros, aún joven y muerta en vida, agradeció el Don de la Muerte.

Si bien le faltaba mucho para acompañar a su amado, dormiría para siempre en la apacible hierba. Porque sólo en sus sueños, la inmortalidad y el recuerdo de Aragorn eran posibles… hasta que ambos se reunieran nuevamente. De eso estaba segura.

Porque eran la imagen de Beren y Lúthien en aquel mundo renovado. Y su amor volvería a hacer milagros, en honor a los Días Antiguos.

 _Hoy estamos juntos de nuevo, meciéndonos_

 _Estamos juntos para siempre, meciéndonos_

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Si esto es un sueño, que sea para siempre…_

* * *

 **N.A.:**

Y después de colgar muchos fics de Dragon Ball, paso nuevamente a mi otro fandom amado: _El Señor de los Anillos_. Uno en el que ya extrañaba escribir, terminando un one – shot pendiente… esta vez, de una pareja muy singular.

Aragorn y Arwen, si bien no son del todo mis favoritos, me inspiran bastantes cosas… porque representan la lucha por ese amor incondicional, contra cualquier obstáculo y destino que, al parecer, no determina sus acciones. Relatar su relación, por medio de un songfic (y empatándolo con el melancólico romance de una canción de la serie _Candy_ XD), ha sido un reto muy grande y placentero… y he logrado entablar mayor empatía por ambos :')

¡Para el fandom y los amantes de este hermoso par, deseo que les guste muchísimo la lectura! Los reviews son muy bien recibidos… ¡cuídense! 3


End file.
